


Stop Talking

by squishyhobi



Series: BL OneShots [12]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyhobi/pseuds/squishyhobi
Summary: Ram loves everything about King, but sometimes he'd wish his boyfriend would stop talking - and he knows one way to achieve the quiet he wanted.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Series: BL OneShots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745458
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	Stop Talking

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much porn without plot except there's a little bit of a plot... I hope you all enjoy!! <3

Ram loved King, he loved his hair, his laugh, his smile, his eyes, his hands. He loved his voice too, the smooth and sweet voice of his King, though sometimes the voice became shrill… It wasn’t annoying, Ram loved his voice no matter what but there were times he had just wished for his senior to go silent for just a short while. He had managed to figure out just how to get the silence he desired, relief himself from the noise and any stress at the same time. 

Right now, it was one of those moments. King had gone into an in-depth explanation of Ariana Grande’s latest music video, he adored the popstar perhaps just as much as he seemed to adore Ram. It wasn’t that Ram wasn’t interested in what King had to say, but after a long day of classes and putting up with King’s group of loud friends, Ram just wanted a chance to hear silence. He followed his regular steps.

Whilst King was speaking he let his mind wander, he watched King’s lips move, noticed how the boy’s tongue poked out when he paused to think. Those lips and that tongue always reminded Ram of their kisses. Kisses that deepened and became something more. 

Once his mind had wandered far enough, he’d placed his hand over King’s and slowly lead the other’s hand until it was over his growing arousal. This time King was standing up in the middle of the room acting out some of the music video he was speaking of. Ram wasted no time, he jumped up to grab King by his wrist and tugged him back towards the sofa. King landed on the cushion next to Ram, letting out a small grunt as he fell. He pouted at Ram, protesting having to sit.

“Cool boy, I was talking.”

“I know,” Ram replied quietly, in an almost exhausted whisper. He took King’s hand in his, earning a smile from his senior.

“Ah, I know what this is,” King tutted, “you can’t fool me Cool Boy.”

“Mm?” Ram raised an eyebrow.

King’s hand instantly moved to unbutton Ram’s jeans, unzipping them quickly. Ram lifted his hips to push his jeans down, and King’s hand returned quickly to Ram’s growing erection. 

“You want me to stop talking, hm?” King teased, a grin showing on his face.

Ram nodded, he pressed his lips together as his eyes met King’s. The senior leaned close to him, hovering briefly before closing the gap between their lips. The kiss was exactly as Ram had pictured earlier, tongues being involved almost immediately. Though both Ram and King knew King’s mouth wouldn’t be against Ram’s the whole time, it was as though they were making the most of the kiss as if it were to be their last - even though it wouldn’t. After pushing the material of Ram’s boxers down,King’s fingers wrapped around Ram’s cock, gently stroking the length until it was the perfect time. When Ram shifted slightly, King pulled back from the kiss with a knowing smile. He didn’t say another word before leaning down, getting himself into a more comfortable position quickly. Ram let his head fall back against the sofa, the moment was so quiet, it was as though his head had been relieved of a heavy pressure. The bliss of the silence increased when Ram felt the warmth of King’s mouth surrounding the tip of his cock. Perhaps it was a good thing that King spoke a lot, his tongue had extra practice that way. It really was worth hearing his hour long monologues after all. King seemed to know exactly how to get to Ram, he was gentle with his tongue - the sensation of it made his junior silently beg for more and more was exactly what he gave. He had lost count of how many times he had given head to Ram but he knew he got better each time. Ram was given no warning before feeling King take more of him in his mouth. Of course King wouldn’t stay silenced even now, he hummed playfully, sending small vibrations against Ram’s cock. The sensation made Ram grab for one of the cushions close by, it was a shock but perhaps one of Ram’s favourite shocks. He controlled himself well, as much as he wanted to thrust his hips into King’s mouth and take control of the situation, King doing the work just felt so more rewarding. Ram felt like he deserved that reward for listening to King for so long. Again, he loved King’s voice, but a break was well deserved sometimes. 

King continued humming as he took more of Ram’s cock into his mouth, continuing to work so it was a pleasure for Ram. Ram’s breath hitched slightly as he felt his tip hit what could have only been the back of King’s throat. 

“P’King,” the name rolled off his tongue by now, the name was followed by a moan. Ram released the cushion from his grip and instead reached for King’s hair, running his hand through the shiny hair he envied a few times before letting his fingers get tangled in the locks. King hummed again, this time approving of Ram’s hand in his hair. He trailed one of his own hands up Ram’s torso, glancing up only briefly as he let his hand settle on Ram’s chest. Ram’s spare hand covered King’s, pushing his senior’s hand through the gap in his button up shirt so the hand was making contact to the bare skin. King knew all too well by now that Ram’s nipples were somewhat sensitive, he learned that the first time when they had been teasing each other and King’s simple tickles to Ram’s chest had made Ram almost instantly erect. The mixed sensation of a King’s taunting hums and his thumb circling Ram’s hardened nipple had brought another moan from Ram. Of course King loved that he could get Ram to make these noises, especially after how long he had faced the silence of the boy. He could tell Ram was smiling, he didn’t even need to look up to see that, he could hear it through the moans Ram released, quiet chuckles following the moans of pleasure. 

King had learned many things from the times he had given Ram head, he had learned how to relax and take Ram’s full length in his mouth - that had been more challenging for him than he had thought. He learned just how much Ram enjoyed his touches, he knew he especially liked it when King played with his balls. The most important thing to King though, he had learned that he loved feeling Ram release down his throat, practice made him better at taking it. The first time Ram came in his mouth had been somewhat embarrassing for King, it had been entertaining for Ram though, even as he stood with King in the kitchen rubbing his senior’s back as he drank the water. Ram wouldn’t usually laugh at King choking on something, but King had seemed so confident beforehand… Now though, King would beg for Ram to come in his mouth. Sometimes when they were having sex, once King was finished he would plead for Ram to pull out and come in his mouth. Though Ram may have been seen as the more dominant one to their friends, he’d always do as King asked. Communication, though sometimes silent, was most important for both of them. 

The silence was once again non-existent by now, Ram’s moans mixed with the humming from King filled the air. Ram’s hand that was tangled in King’s hair tightened, King suddenly moaned around Ram’s cock, it was known to Ram that King likes his hair being pulled during sex - just not too hard, he had once said ‘I don’t want to go bald’. Though when Ram pulled his hair with just the right amount of force, it made King louder, a few times it had been the one thing that had sent King over the edge. King pulled his hand away from Ram’s chest, knowing immediately that Ram had replaced his hand with his own. Now King’s hand was free, he instantly cupped Ram’s balls, playing with them as he tried his best to get Ram to reach the edge. As soon as King’s hand came into contact with his boyfriend’s testicles, Ram let out a louder moan, his hips finally giving in and bucking up. His tip colliding with the back of King’s throat again. King hadn’t been shocked by it, that was another thing he had learned about Ram, sometimes the pleasure got too much for Ram to keep control.

“P’King,” Ram’s voice was hushed, “I’m close.”

King hummed as an acknowledgement, he pulled back, smiling as he looked up at Ram, “you have to help me when you’ve finished.”

“Mm, yes, anything,” Ram nodded, his mouth dropping open again as he felt the warmth of King’s mouth again. King seemed almost impatient, taking Ram’s cock in his mouth fully, he wanted to give Ram the best experience, just as he wanted every time they were together. It was always a good sign if Ram was making noise, and this time Ram was definitely making plenty of noise. Ram’s hips lifted again, making King pleased with his eagerness. Both of King’s hands moved to Ram’s hips now, slipping up under his shirt slightly. He dug his fingers into Ram’s skin, he had left marks on Ram before because of his fingernails, but he found out quickly that Ram enjoyed it. It was clear now that Ram enjoyed it just as much, his hand tightened in King’s hair again, and the sharp breaths and moans coming from the boy meant one thing. 

Ram’s grip tightened, and he let a loud moan escape again. King felt the warmth down his throat, there was no chance he was going to allow it to be like the first time it happened. He took it easily, swallowing down Ram’s release. He sucked any remaining mess away as he pulled back. King loved the taste of Ram by now, though he hadn’t exactly told Ram that, but he was sure he knew. Once he was satisfied, he pulled away and looked up at Ram with his puppy eyes. 

“Did that feel good, Cool Boy?”

Ram nodded, his hand moved from the back of King’s head to cup his jaw, he guided King back up, glad to catch his senior’s lips in his. King chuckled against Ram’s lips, he wasn’t going to forget about Ram’s promise to help him. Ram didn’t forget either, he dropped his hands from King’s face and quickly slipped his hand under King’s sweatpants and boxers. His other hand went around King’s waist and he quickly switched their position, lifting King up and laying him out on the sofa so he was hovering above him. He teased King’s head with his thumb, spreading the precum, it was enjoyable to Ram knowing that King was aroused like this. At least he knew King loved giving oral, and he loved it when King gave oral too. It was important both of them enjoyed their time together, Ram was certain that was why they worked so well together - they always cared about the other’s enjoyment. As Ram’s hand pumped King’s cock, King moaned against Ram’s lips. A needy moan, as if he wanted more. Ram’s lips formed a smile in response, their kiss deepend, tongues exploring each other’s mouths. Ram’s hand sped up, he knew King wouldn’t last too long. King’s hips bucked up, trying to move with Ram’s hand. Ram could sense King’s desperation. Although this had only started because he wanted to silence King, he wanted to hear his senior moan now and he knew exactly how to get the moans he wanted. He pulled away from the kiss and quickly attached his lips to King’s neck, sucking on the skin so he could leave a mark. The moan that escaped King was exactly what Ram had needed to hear. There was a quick whine that followed the moan, along with King’s hips lifting up again. Ram could tell King was close, he worked his hand faster around King’s cock wanting his boyfriend to reach orgasm soon because by now he needed to cuddle up to him. Their exhausted cuddles were always the best thing to come out of their sexual activities. 

“Cool boy.”

That name made Ram chuckle against King’s skin, which by now had been marked many times by Ram’s lips and his teeth. King moaned after he said the name, Ram wanted him to be louder now, so he nipped at King’s skin trying to elicit a loud reaction from him. It came to be perfectly timed, King released a loud moan and Ram felt the warm mess that spilled in King’s boxers. He pulled back from his boyfriend’s neck and smiled down at him as he slowly pulled his hand away from the mess. His eyes met King’s as he licked the mess off of his hand, it was only fair if King swallowed his that he should taste some of King’s. King whined slightly as he watched Ram, he tugged his boyfriend and Ram easily fell so he was laying on top of him. Ram nuzzled his nose against King’s neck, his arm settling on King’s waist as he closed his eyes. 

“P’King, I love you,” he whispered in a low voice that King loved.

“I love you too, cool boy,” King replied, kissing the top of Ram’s head before settling. It went silent for a moment, their own breathing being the only sound they could hear. This was the silence Ram thought he wanted, but he wasn’t too sure about it now he was experiencing it, part of him wanted to hear King continue his elaborate retelling of a music video. He begged silently for King to speak and finally his wish came true, “hey, cool boy,” perfectly timed, it was as though King could read his thoughts. Ram opened his eyes and peeked up to see King smiling down at him, “I’m so glad you finally gave in.”

“Hm?” Ram pushed himself up slightly, eyebrows knitting together as he looked at his confident partner. 

“I was starting to think I’d have to talk for hours before you got me to stop talking.” King’s expression became somewhat cocky, Ram was starting to realise just what his senior was trying to say. Ram had always been certain he was in control of starting the moment, but now as he learnt of King’s trick, he realised that King must have planned for it to end this way before he began his long explanation. They were both trying to be just as tricky as the other, but as Ram thought about King’s master plan, it just made him enjoy the moment more. He quickly dove down to cuddle up against King again. It was clear that they worked well together even without the exact words, both of them were happy with where their relationship was. They’d continue as they were, because they didn’t need it to change. It was perfect for them because it was theirs.


End file.
